Today I vow to you
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: In the summer before sixth year Severus and Hermione marry at Hogwarts, a moment of happiness, a closure before the new year's start and their friend Albus' dying.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and the Fighter to Keith Urban.**_

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Round 1: Never have I never

Team: Pride of Portree

Chaser three: Write a theme you've never written before (eg. if you've never written about a wedding before)

Optional prompts: 1.(dialogue) "Your silence scares me."

4\. (word) divorce

6\. (song) The Fighter - Keith Urban

Author's Note: I chose to write about a wedding. :) It's an AU where Hermione is marrying Severus in Sixth Year (she's of age due to the time-turner use and also she was older than her classmates anyway).

In my timeline: Hermione is:

12 in first year (19 September)

13 in second

14 in third; she gains a year and five months due to overuse of the time Turner so she goes beyond 15

16 and 5 months in fourth year

17 and five months in fifth

18 and five months in sixth (19 September)

But as the action takes place in June so she'll be 18 and three months.

Marriages in Wizarding world are taken as Unbreakable vows so the divorce are very rare in extreme cases where the wizard that bonded them and acted as a witness to dissolve the vow and the ties that were created between them.

Betaed by: Sarah and Oni ❤❤❤ thank you!

Words: 2900

 _ **Today I vow to you**_

 _You're precious heart,_

 _Thank you for choosing me,_

 _I was born to love you_

 _There is no other way for me._

 _If you fall, I'll catch you_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _I'll hold you tight_

 _I'll never make you cry_

 _You're my only one, my true love_

 _Let me heal you, my precious heart_

 _It will be a love like you never knew_

 _That I promise to you._

* * *

Severus looked in the mirror, a small smile on his lips. He hadn't smiled in years, but then _she_ had come, and he had started smiling every day. He had to be careful not to _slip_. Not that he minded, you see. He had never known such happiness in his entire life. And it was all thanks to _her, the love of his life_. And now, looking in the mirror, he didn't see a lonely man any longer, he saw _the man she loved; her future husband._

Today was his wedding day and he planned for it to be perfect. He hadn't wanted to marry her so… _young, so soon._ The truth was that he was afraid… of what, he didn't exactly know. His parents' marriage had been a disaster, but… Severus wasn't Tobias and he loved Hermione very much.

 _Hermione Jean Granger… soon to be Snape._ He had to fight another smile. Today he was going to marry her.

It was a small wedding held at Hogwarts and officiated by Albus. It was yet another reason they were rushing it. The old man was dying, and they wanted him with them on their happy day. Despite everything, he was the closest to a father or friend for Severus, and seeing that he had no family left… Hermione was also very close to the headmaster. She had leaned on his support when she'd started 'courting' _him, Severus Snape._ He was still amazed the headmaster had let her. Of course, Hermione always had always been a stubborn person and when she put her mind to something, she did it. S.P.E.W. was one of those things that came to mind.

Severus had noticed her glances and her smiles towards him since her first year, but he had written them off as nothing more than a schoolgirl crush. He had never thought he'd ever feel something for _her_. Who would, to be honest? But then he did, and now here they were. Severus smiled again.

His suit was black, of course, but he had a white flower on his chest pocket and a gray band on his wristwatch. He hadn't changed _that_ much. But now, he was hopeful, and he wasn't alone any longer. Severus felt that if he could survive the war with her by his side, then he could survive anything as long as she was his. Another fear of his, that was. That one day she'd realise he wasn't enough, that he was too old, too broken, too grumpy, and that his hair was too greasy.

Severus pushed the dark thoughts away. _This is my wedding day._

It was an unusual wedding, but it would have to do. There were no guests or reception later. It was just him and her and the headmaster. Weddings in the Wizarding World were different. You didn't need guests or godparents or witnesses. You only needed a wizard with the authority to perform the bonding; to tie your life to another. The bond made divorce almost impossible and could draw from the life essence of the other to stop death. Severus hated both of those words. His mother had wanted a divorce very badly, to sign the papers and run, but in the end, it had been death that finally separated her from her marriage from hell.

 _You are not your father._ Hermione's words came back to him. _You're the man I love._

And just like that, his black thoughts dissipated. The wedding consisted of very powerful vows (created by them) that would tie his life essence to hers. They didn't need witnesses, but they were going to have two humans in attendance: Hermione's parents and all the house-elves, who Hermione had become friends with.

 _After her S.P.E.W. Day, of course._

Surprisingly, her parents approved of him. He didn't know how that worked — approving of their daughter dating and now marrying her teacher, someone almost nineteen years her senior.

Severus had been fond of her ever since her first year after she'd come to apologise (and to face the consequences) for setting his robes on fire. He had been surprised to say the least.

That was the first of many visits.

Along the way, her crush and his growing fondness had turned into love. Quite unexpectedly, their quiet friendship became a secret relationship.

They had never done anything more than kissing. Now, he hesitated at what might come next. He had been adamant that their physical relationship could wait, but he was also certain that she did _not_ agree. He felt anxious, and yet he knew he had nothing to fear. She loved him and he loved her.

The wedding was going to take place in the Great Hall; the place where they first saw each other. It was also the place where he had first seen her at the Yule Ball and realized that she was all grown up.

All the other teachers were home for the summer holidays so they were at liberty to marry at the castle. It had been decorated with silver and gold to symbolise their respective houses and their union.

Severus checked the clock. _Time to go._

He couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't wait to be her husband. Severus had proposed just a week ago, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. A lifetime since Albus had condemned his life, and theirs too. A week since he promised to kill his mentor.

 _It had been late at night when Fawkes had arrived in his quarters, startling both himself and Hermione, who had come to him earlier to discuss their actions over the summer. The anguished cry of the phoenix had torn their hearts. Severus had grabbed his feathers and disappeared with a burst of flame, landing in the headmaster's office. A distressed Hermione had run off to find him._

 _He was dying; the headmaster was dying. He had put on that stupid ring and now… he had asked Severus to kill him. It would solve all their problems: end his Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, save him from further humility, save Draco's soul…_

 _"What about my soul, Albus?" he'd asked desperately. "What about mine?"_

 _Hermione had burst through the door, and asked what happened. Both he and Albus were standing, looking at each other._

 _"Albus? Severus? What happened?" she repeated, looking at them with something akin to desperation. "Please! Your silence scares me," she whispered._

 _And then Albus found his words. "I'm dying Hermione and I—"_

 _The rest of the conversation was a blur. All he knew was that he had accepted to kill his mentor. At the end of the following school year, Albus Dumbledore would be no more. And no matter what, it would be by his hand. He'll end up being the most hated person in the Wizarding World; a murderer._

 _But not her, too. Not to her._

 _That night he had held her close, his life depending on it. She had been furious, but she knew that it was the only way. She didn't condemn him. She still loved him._

 _Then he had been struck by a thought with lightening force. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted her to be with him._

 _And apparently, she had the same idea, because when he'd looked at her, ready to utter the question, she was looking back at him with the same expression._

 _"Severus," she'd said._

 _"Hermione," he'd whispered._

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _They'd both looked stunned. And happy. They laughed and kissed, no answers needed._

 _That was when they had decided that Albus was the one they wanted to marry them. They had chosen to do it the following week, when all the staff would go home for holidays, and before her presence was required at the Burrow. Her parents had been told the following day and although they didn't like the circumstances, they were delighted to hear the news. That had been another wonderful surprise._

* * *

Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe that today was her wedding. She wished that the circumstances were different, just as her parents had said, but… she knew you had to take life as it came.

Their proposal had been perfect, in her eyes. They'd asked the question at the same time.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" her mum asked, interrupting Hermione's trip down memory lane.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said, and she really was.

Her dress was simple and white with long sleeves and black diamond cordon around her middle. Her bouquet consisted of roses, tulips, and primroses to symbolise their love and union. In the language of flowers, primroses meant _I can't live without you,_ and it was true. Hermione couldn't fathom a life without Severus Snape as _hers_.

Her mother walked with her until they reached the doors of the Great Hall where her father was waiting.

"You look amazing, sweetie!" Hermione could see the joy on his face.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered and took his arm.

Hermione was glad that they could be here with her. Muggles at Hogwarts! That was Albus' wedding gift to her. She had to hold her tears back at the thought of her friend dying. Today was supposed to be a happy day. _Their happy day._

Then the doors opened, the music started, and her heart skipped a bit. There he was, looking as dark as ever in his suit. Though he was no longer scary or gloomy, but smiling and with eyes full of love. _For her; only for her._

She knew, of course, about his past, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was now, their shared moments and their future.

Hermione didn't know how long it took for her to arrive at his side. She was jolted from her trance by her father giving her hand to Albus. In the other, the headmaster had Severus' hand.

Her father then stood on Severus' side while her mother seated herself at her right.

"My dears, we're here today to celebrate the union of Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger with the sacred marriage bond. If anyone can think of a reason to stop this union, say so now or forever be silenced," Albus started and both Hermione and Severus had to stifle a laugh. If anyone had been there other than the house elves and her parents, then someone would have stopped the wedding for sure. As it was, no one spoke.

"I'm here to perform the bonding ceremony and be witness to their sacred vows to each other and tie these two in the Unbreakable Bond of Marriage. Let us begin. Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Hermione Jean Granger, by your own free will, to be your wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to always care for her for always until death do you part?"

"I do," Severus said, looking straight in her eyes. Albus muttered the union spell and a green string surrounded her and Severus' hands from his hands.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Severus Tobias Snape, by your own free will, to be your wedded husband to love and to cherish, to care for him for always until death do you part?"

"I do," she whispered, and a red string tied their hands together.

Albus united their hands and then put his wand above them. They were now facing each other.

"Severus, what do you vow to Hermione?"

"Hermione, ever since we've met, you changed my life completely. I had never thought I could love someone again and most certainly not with the depth that I now love you. I never thought I'd ever find someone to share my life with. I love you so much that sometimes it terrifies me. Ever since we first kissed, everything has been new to me, but I also know it's new to you as well. I promise that I'll do my best to never disappoint you, to hold you tight. I promise to always love you and be there for you. I asked you to be my wife, to share with you the rest of my days, and today that becomes a reality. I promise today that I'll always catch you, my love, that I'll hold you tight for the rest of our lives; I promise to never make you cry, my beautiful Hermione. You're the only one for me, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do we part. This today I vow."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she spoke her own vow and gently squeezed his hands with her own.

"Severus, I've always felt a connection with you, from the first moment I saw you in this very hall, on my very first day at Hogwarts. I knew then that you'd be part of my future. And when you stood in front of me in my third year to protect me from a bloodthirsty werewolf, I knew I was going to marry you. No matter what. Thank you for letting me in, for being the one to complete my heart and for letting me do the same. I promise that I'll always stand up for you when we fall and I promise I'll never leave you, never even think of divorce, even if we're tired and angry and mad. We'll work things out together until we can be happy again. I know what your parents were like; I promise that will never be us. I choose you, Severus, today and for the rest of my life, to be with you, to share your pain and sorrow, your happiness and joy, now and forever. I've got you, my love. I do so swear today, that from this moment onward that you'll never be alone. I give today my whole heart to you, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she finished, "This today I vow."

His eyes were full of tears as well. She could tell that he hadn't expected the divorce part. She had added that in at the last moment, but she wanted to reassure him, to make him understand that he was it for her, that she was in for the long haul, that their marriage wasn't going to be like his parents'. That they were going to be happy. Together. They were meant to be.

Albus' voice turned their attention to the ceremony. A white string now tied both their hands and the red and green strings together. The Vow was done; now they only needed to seal the deal.

"You may kiss the bride," the headmaster said and Severus leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Severus felt his heart stop when he'd seen her entering the hall. She was so very beautiful, so very precious. And she was _his._

He'd spoken his vows from the heart and he could see the tears in her eyes. His own were threatening to appear soon. And oh, they did when he heard her _vows_. He hadn't expected her to promise to never _divorce him;_ not to breakup maybe, but that wasn't as finite as the other word. To promise in a marriage like theirs, in an Unbreakable Marriage Vow ceremony—he had never loved her more than in that moment. His heart felt about to burst. For in this ceremony, divorces were extreme cases, since it was a vow to be together forever, but her promising that, it nulled any possibility… she was tied to him, for the rest of their lives. And he was, too.

When the time came, he couldn't wait to kiss her. He leaned towards her, their hands still united with the three magical strings.

They kissed. There was light and there was love. The strings disappeared as green, red and white light surrounded them.

Now they were one. Hermione and Severus Snape.

Forever.

The future awaited them, but they knew that whatever was going to happen they'd face it together. Because they were meant to be.

They opened their eyes to look at their audience. On her parents' faces there was love and happiness and the house-elves were happily clapping.

From behind them, Albus touched their shoulders.

"Thank you for this honour," he said.

Both Severus and Hermione knew they'd done the right thing.

It had been the perfect wedding. A perfect closure for what would follow; a moment of happiness in an ocean of sadness and grief.

Looking into each other's eyes, they knew they would get out of the war alive. They had to— for each other.

* * *

 _What if I fall (I won't let you fall)_  
 _What if I cry (I'll never make you cry)_  
 _And if I get scared (I'll hold you tighter)_  
 _When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

 _I got you now, baby_  
 _I swear I do from now until the next life_


End file.
